


I'm not gay

by purewind



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewind/pseuds/purewind
Summary: 一次醉酒后迪克吻了布鲁斯，由此掀起了一番小小的波澜
Relationships: BruceDick
Kudos: 10





	I'm not gay

**Author's Note:**

> 坑，慎入

一、

“你亲了布鲁斯？”蒂姆调大了对讲器的音量，随机一个侧踢踹翻了一个街头抢劫犯，“脸上？”

迪克捏了捏眉心，“你真的觉得我会因为这件事——虽然确实有点不可思议，但我还不至于为了这么个事跟你报告。”

“所以，你是弯的了？”蒂姆的声音带着不真实的电子感，隐约还能听到一阵拳打脚踢的声音。

迪克提高了音量，“这又不是什么向自己兄弟出柜的youtube频道！”

“发生什么了？”蒂姆喘了口气。

“很复杂，我说不上来。当时，我…我和他有点口头矛盾。”

“噢，所以你就‘口头’解决了这个矛盾？”蒂姆顿了一下，意识到现在不是说俏皮话的好时机，“你打算怎么办？”

“我，我不知道，我到现在都没见到他。”迪克忽然体会到那些反派们被打倒后听自己说风凉话的滋味。

“假装什么也没发生然后自然而然的把这件事情带过——”蒂姆在句尾扬高了语调，一记勾拳解决了最后的小混混，“多么完美的解决办法。”

“听着，我或许糊涂到亲了布…他，但还没糊涂到听不出你的嘲讽。”

“不，我是认真的。难不成你打算和他面对面坐下来，‘抱歉B,我只是不小心亲错了地方，你不会介意的对吧？爱你回见’。你想这样吗？”

“首先，当然不会。其次，我的声音听起来才不是这样的！”

“谁知道呢。”刺耳的警笛像列表外的不速之客闯进宴会一样打断了良好的氛围，又通过电子通讯器远远传到迪克这，“我该走了，下次回哥谭前记得告诉我一声。”

“我不需要什么接风洗尘的晚餐。”

“可我想看看你还能搞出点什么事来，天，那可是——”

迪克挂断了通话。

本该有千百万种解决方式，用两句俏皮话打破尴尬，一本正经的解释明白。可他什么都没说就离开了，这比蒂姆的假想谈话更糟糕。

他不知道当时在想什么，他甚至不知道该想什么！似乎有人在他耳畔打碎了一面又一面玻璃，尖锐锋利的破碎刺响几乎撕裂他的耳膜。

从前犯了错被布鲁斯当场抓获的恐惧感填满了大脑的每一寸缝隙，被人遗弃的感觉冲破时空限制，从收养所里年幼的自己身上再度席卷而来。

他任由身体的本能把自己带走，等彻底清醒之后，迪克发现自己回到了位于布鲁德海文的公寓。

正是凌晨三点，他站在客厅中央一动不动，直到蒂姆的电话把他拉回现实。

  
“我过几天要去一趟布鲁德海文，你有没有……”

“我亲了布鲁斯。迪克无处宣泄的情绪在蒂姆温润的声音传来后终于爆发，拉开了这场不该发生的对话。

切断通话后迪克只觉得头疼得要命，他后退几步把自己摔进沙发里，试图整理一下发烫的思绪。

“你这地方一点安保措施都没有。”

迪克差点把自己藏在沙发缝隙里的鸟型镖扔出去，过分熟悉的声音制止了他的行动，“你来这多久了？！”

“你该问我是怎么进来的然后好好反思一下。”达米安穿着罗宾制服，轻松从阳台的围栏上跳下，“一个十二岁的小姑娘都能在三分钟之内进来。”

“是啊，她正站在我客厅的地板上呢。你…听到什么了？”

“没多少，但也足够我推理出一切了。”达米安站在迪克面前，双手抱臂抬起头看他。

“嗯哼？”空手套白狼这类的说话技巧他们都明白，“虚张声势可吓不倒我。”

达米安稍稍眯起眼睛，视线锁定在迪克脸上审度着对方每一丝微小的肌肉变化，“你是弯的。”

“我……继续。”

“而你在对一个朋友下手后才意识到这点。”达米安扬起一抹稳操胜券的微笑，满意地看着迪克的神情逐渐变得凝重。

达米安的声音自信而笃定，唇舌弹落间振动出的字符犹如庭审判决时落下的木锤，将对方的罪行钉死在案。

“是那个闪电小子吧。”

迪克深吸一口气，屈膝半蹲在达米安身前和他保持平视，“噢，世界最伟大的侦探，你发现了真相。”

沃利一个急刹车停在门口，恰恰赶上了最后一句话，“什么真相？”

迪克的震惊脸让沃利觉得有些不自在，他心虚地指了指身后，“门没关，我就自己进来了。”

达米安的目光在两人身上来回流转，他看向迪克，“我现在是不是该出去了？”

“不。”迪克重重地叹了口气，“待在这，我知道你和布鲁斯吵架了，别辩解。”

达米安翻了个白眼。

迪克推着沃利出了门，“等我回来。”

舌头似乎肿起来塞住了喉咙，让迪克觉得呼吸困难。早先还只是没有丝毫实感的困惑和迷茫，而达米安的到来逼迫他重视这个问题，经过高压训练的大脑将彼时的细节扯回。

迪克不记得是怎么开始的了，或许是出行任务时不慎吸入的微量稻草人毒气，或许是布鲁斯反反复复强调的安全问题。

他正是因为不想让布鲁斯认为自己…还不够格，才一路压抑着毒气带来的影响没跟对方说明。  
在这种情况下，布鲁斯一遍遍的提醒简直是在挑战他的忍耐下限，让他回想起自己还是罗宾时犯下的错误，无法忍受。

“闭嘴，布鲁斯。”他不敢相信自己真的这么说了，但说出来的感觉棒极了，如果他的声音能更加有底气的话，“好好看着。”

他抬手扯松了领带，轻松将特制的西服撕开——不可否认这个主意借鉴了他出任脱衣舞男时的演出服装——露出紧绷的制服。在种种刺激和黑暗的掩护下，他翻身来到底层仓库，用近乎炫技般令人眼花缭乱而又恰到好处的动作解决了那几位自杀式炸弹客。

迪克穿好西装后整理着领带返回舞会，来到将自己隐匿在灯光范围之外的布鲁斯身边，无法抑制语气里的小情绪，“怎么样？”

“达米安那边也解决了。”布鲁斯看了眼腕间改装过的手表显示的字符，坚毅冷硬的唇部线条在远处一位漂亮名媛向他举杯示意的瞬间柔化，变作标准的布鲁斯·韦恩式笑容，任性，傲慢，迷人无比，玩世不恭。

除了玩世不恭那部分，其他的和迪克认识了十几年的那个布鲁斯没什么出入。让人不爽的冰冷语气和态度，难以接近的内心世界。

迪克紧皱着眉，从身侧的玻璃圆桌上拿了杯龙舌兰。

你不该喝那么多酒的，你酒量不是很好，除了给我增加一项拖你回家的体力活之外摄入酒精根本毫无意义。迪克，上午你回来之后就一直心不在焉的，我从没见你这么心神不宁过——尤其是在任务里，发生什么了？

心理活动仅仅是那么一瞬，布鲁斯仍与二十米开外的女士进行着无声的眼神交流，笑意撩人，说话方式仍是一贯的清冷镇定和惜字如金，“别喝那么多。”

“怎么？你现在连我喝什么都要管了吗？”很不友好，非常不友好的语气。几乎是报复性的，迪克把整杯酒一口灌下，视线从稍显惊讶的布鲁斯脸上掠过后落在那位频频给布鲁斯送秋波的女士身上。

迪克扬起一抹他自认为最迷人的微笑，向那位女士走去。

二、

他一定是疯了。在迪克握上那个黑发姑娘的手迈出第一个舞步的时候他就后悔了。他到底在想什么？孩子似的无理取闹斤斤计较，布鲁斯一定会认为自己现在不可理喻至极。

“你的心思不在我这。”黑发姑娘直盯着迪克的双眼，声音十分温柔，“你邀请我跳舞，是想让什么人出吃醋吗？”

“什么？不，不不不，当然不是了。”迪克没法克制自己不笑，尤其是这当会儿他正看着布鲁斯独自站着的时候。

“你的肩膀摸起来很僵硬，放松点。”她拉着迪克转了半圈，远处看来两人似乎正在热吻当中，“嫉妒是燃起爱火的最好方法。”

“hmmm，我不太确定那个人燃起的会是爱火。”迪克耸耸肩，绅士地把手搭在姑娘身上有衣物覆盖的地方。

黑发姑娘眨眨眼“你怎么确定他是怎么想的？”她配合迪克的舞步，一个优雅的旋身后适时地松开了手。

等下，她是说了“他”吗？

迪克回到布鲁斯身边，和从前一样。

“该走了，达米安应该还等着。”布鲁斯没对迪克刚才的行为作出任何评价，两人并肩穿过厅堂走进狭长的走廊。

有什么难以言喻的东西在他们之间流转，时至今日，迪克还做不到每时每刻都习惯布鲁斯的沉默的公事公办的态度。

“所以——”迪克拉长了音节打破这阵沉默。

“嗯？”

“你怎么看？”迪克放轻了声音，把目光投向另一侧表明自己并不十分在意会得到什么回答。

布鲁斯几乎没怎么考虑，似乎早就想好了要怎么说，“很不成熟。”

迪克倒吸一口气，开始痛恨听了那姑娘的说法后挑起这话题的自己，“一针见血。”

“愚蠢，生涩，显然是第一次。”布鲁斯几乎字字诛心，“但计划得很周全，幕后的家伙没那么简单。”

“嗯…什么？幕后？”

“你应该看出来的。”布鲁斯平淡的语调带上一丝责备，“三个地点同时进行的爆炸袭击，这帮自杀客们潜入的时候几乎没引起安保注意。有人事先打点好了会场，港湾，工厂的内部人手，这三个地方贯穿了社会阶层。他是在示威。”

他早该料到的，迪克抿了抿唇，拦下了布鲁斯，“我没在说这事——以及我看出来了。”

“你想说什么？”布鲁斯平静地看着迪克，深蓝色双眸如大西洋一般幽邃，迪克投下的小石子无法激起半点风浪。

人们不喜欢那些自己无法施加影响的人，那是自尊最溃烂的伤口。

即便事后回想起来当时的他没有任何理由冲布鲁斯发脾气，可迪克没能控制住自己。他说不上来那时内心巨大的挫败感和愤怒从何而来，不被信任？反复说教？固执地把他护在羽翼之下？没对他幼稚的行为作出回应？

所有的事情都乱套了。

布鲁斯看着迪克的神色愈加深沉，眉间忧虑渐甚。时间不早了，他记得迪克和达米安背着自己约了今晚要看球赛。布鲁斯等了几秒，确定迪克一时半会儿还没法打开心结把事情说明白，“我们该回去了，达米安还等着。”

没有任何回应，布鲁斯从迪克身侧走过。

跟他吵一架，打一架也行，什么都好。迪克能嗅到布鲁斯身上的香水味由浓渐淡，听见他沉稳的脚步声渐行渐远。只是别像这样，像他吸入稻草人毒气后看着布鲁斯从身旁走过，无论如何也追不上对方那样。

面对恐惧，战或逃是两种基本反应。

“布鲁斯！”迪克转身擒住布鲁斯的手腕将他拉到身前——意料之外，甚至在迪克的意料之外。

他以为布鲁斯会拦下他，布鲁斯一定会拦下他的，和以前解决他的恶作剧偷袭一样。

迪克的右手扣上布鲁斯温热的后颈，他依旧这么坚信着，直到他吻上对方的唇瓣。

姜汁苏打的浓烈刺激过后，迪克尝到的是纯粹的布鲁斯的味道。一如他解下披风为自己披上时萦绕周身的温度，和伤痕累累搀扶着他回家时，喷撒在自己颈窝的粗重喘息。

“Dick…”

迪克都搞不清他是在叫自己还是在骂自己了。像是点破了什么东西，迪克猛推开布鲁斯，指背擦过唇角沾上一片湿意。他望着布鲁斯不知道该想什么，似乎有人在他耳畔打碎了一面又一面玻璃，尖锐锋利的破碎刺响几乎撕裂他的耳膜。

三、

“理查德呢？”这是见他回家后，达米安说的第一句话。

布鲁斯从没对自己的小儿子感到如此棘手，“你不该穿着制服待在庄园里。”

“我正要去换。”达米安敏锐地察觉到了一些事，“理查德去哪了？”

“他回布鲁德海文了。”布鲁斯脱下西装外套，随手丢到沙发上，“我相信他现在不想被人打扰。”

“不想被人打扰？”达米安抬高了音量绕到父亲身前，“可他答应了今晚……”

“陪你看球赛，你俩的秘密小计划得取消了。换好衣服，准备训练。”

“你认真的？”达米安的脸色沉下来，有种自己的私生活被窥探的不适感。

布鲁斯往另一个方向理解了达米安的不悦，“在你刚才差点让那个炸弹客引爆自己之后，我看不出有什么理由不让你增加训练时间。”

“你压根就不在那！”

“但我知道。”

达米安针锋相对的怒气瞬间消散，转为更让人不安的平和，“那你也该知道那会儿我正把一个两百磅的码头工人从海里捞起来。”

你可以做得更好，达米安，我希望你能做的更好。

“你必须做的更好。”布鲁斯低头盯着身前那个下一秒就可能炸掉的青春期少年，没有深加考虑便脱口而出。

他知道自己不该这么说，可木已成舟。无声的对峙持续了十几秒，布鲁斯很清楚他俩人犟起来能在这站上一天，“…你想去看球赛吗？”

达米安扭过头，双臂在胸前交叉摆出防备的姿态，但态度明显缓和下来，“或许吧。”

“你喜欢哪支球队？Red Socks？”

“如果你稍微留意一下，你会发现我喜欢的是足球，不带美式前缀（橄榄球）。”达米安头也不回地往楼上走去，“不劳烦你了。”

脚步声宣泄着愤怒，指责着为人父的失职，在偌大的庄园回响。在沉闷的摔门声重重响起后，布鲁斯只能听到自己的呼吸声在客厅里有规律的起伏，直到阿尔弗雷德打断了这习以为常却依旧难耐的寂静。

“吵架了？”阿尔弗雷德来到布鲁斯身后，吵架一词他用的是复数。

布鲁斯皱起眉，“只是和达米安，我得去工作了，别让任何人打扰我。”

阿尔弗雷德端起放在桌上的托盘，“为什么不呢，布鲁斯老爷。辛苦做出来的晚餐不被倒进垃圾桶里就太浪费了。”

他得做些事情转移自己的注意力，发泄情绪。布鲁斯下意识地咽了口唾沫，有些不该出现在脑海里的东西突破他垒砌的城墙，占领了大脑的感官领域让他回忆起暧昧的细节。

布鲁斯摇摇头，他得去趟洗手间，越快越好。

“你还好吗？”沃利伸手在迪克眼前晃了晃。对迪克而言，沃利几乎是在扇风。

“还活着。”

“怎么了？遇上什么棘手的恶棍？还是哪个漂亮姑娘让我们的帅小伙心动了？”

迪克认真思考了一会儿，“一半一半吧，事情很复杂。”

“噢？”沃利凑近了些，动作明显在暗示迪克把“复杂的事情”讲清楚。他和迪克大眼瞪小眼地对视了一会儿，无比漫长的三秒钟后沃利意识到迪克确实不想谈这事。

“O—M—G—”

“作为一个神速者来说，你的流行用词还停留在七十年代。”

“我能猜一下吗？”

“没有意义。”

“有个漂亮的罪犯让你心动了？”

“不。”

“有个罪犯让你的漂亮姑娘心动了？”

“不。”

“有个罪犯让心动棘手了？”

“这都不是个句子！”

“有个漂亮姑娘让你感到棘手了？”

“不。”

“有个棘手的姑娘让漂亮的你心动了？”

“不！”

“有个棘手的家伙让你心动了？”

“..不！沃利，我都快分不出这几个词的区别了。”迪克停下来，被沃利夸张的表情吓了一跳，“…怎么了？”

“你犹豫了。”

“什么？”

“‘有个棘手的家伙让你心动了’这句话，你否认的时间比前面长了很多。”

“我没听出区别。”

“但确实是！”沃利在脑海里飞快过滤着嫌疑人选，经过千百次重复的立论与推翻过程，他在一秒后得出了最终答案，“是……”

迪克放弃了辩解的打算。

“…丧钟？”

“……”

四、

迪克最近的心情不太好，不是每个人经历了这么一遭事情后还能保持好心情的。

他任阿尔弗雷德在脸上涂脂抹粉，贴上痒得不行络腮胡子，为了掩盖行踪装成一个老跛子在八个街区闲逛了大半天，又乘上期间爆了两回胎的公交来到这地下会所，是为了打听出那位新晋哥谭的炸弹狂人的信息然后痛痛快快的大打一场把他送进黑门监狱的。

而不是像现在这样，坐在吧台前看着自己身穿蓝黑色紧身制服的照片被人放大后挂在墙上，臀部不知道被谁用红笔圈起来，还颇为恶趣味地用粉色荧光笔在一旁写上了“Love is here.”

那是个小赌局，照片旁边的黑板上写着“谁让他弯了？”

迪克往下看了看白色的字迹，闪电小子得票最高，还有红头罩，丧钟，超人……蝙蝠侠？

这些人没点别的赌局了吗？这个月谁先进局子之类的？Dead pool？

“绝对是蝙蝠侠，我发誓。”

“得了吧，只是被他俩追着打过一回的人没有发言权，你瞎了怎么的？我去过大都会，我看见超人跟夜翼抱在一块，公主抱。”

“超人抱过所有不会飞的人，都是公主抱！这能说明什么？”

“谁把蝙蝠侠的名字写上去的？不要命了吗？”

“丧钟都写上去了，还有谁不行？”

迪克换了个地方坐下以避开那些十八线反派们的喋喋不休，一个响指把酒保叫来，清了清嗓子换上浓厚的西海岸口音，“最近不怎么太平啊。”

大胡子酒保过来为他倒了杯酒，口音十分清奇，像是意大利人，“是啊，他们忙疯了。”

“因为那个新来的炸弹狂？不至于吧。”迪克的语调极为漫不经心。

酒保一笑，“他？他可掀不起什么大乱子。”酒保说着，侧过身子示意迪克看看酒柜旁的黑板，“有兴趣吗？”

“作为一个新来的坏人，他真是一点建树都没有。”迪克喝了一小口酒，从上衣口袋掏出一张皱巴巴的绿色钞票，“给我押上蝙蝠侠。”

“真的？他胜率是最低的。”

“记上就行。”

酒保没再说什么，走到黑板前用粉笔在蝙蝠侠的名字旁边记了一道。等他转过身时，迪克已经不见了，一整杯啤酒被喝得干干净净。

布鲁斯低头看了眼迪克刚刚递来的那张皱巴巴的钞票，顺手塞进了口袋里。

TBC


End file.
